Del Amor al Odio
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Una joven tiene un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y cuando decide contarlo sucede lo peor


BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA

EN SI NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL CARTOON CON EL QUE LO RELACIONE A EXCEPCIÓN DE QUE HABLA DE VIVIR EN LA CALLE UN POCO.

ESPERO LES GUSTE

Un cruel asesinato, el único sonido de la lluvia que se confundía con un desgarrador llanto de absoluto dolor y desesperación, haciendo que el Tiempo se detuviera. Todo esto ocasionado por un Amor que se convirtió en un odio profundo de un momento a otro.

Esto empezó cuando el Reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, una joven estaba en el Centro de la Alameda recargada en un enorme y frondoso Árbol sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a irse, eh iba avanzado a paso lento, un joven choco contra ella ocasionando que se cayeran. Él se levantó primero, y ayudo a ponerse de pie a la joven, cuando ella estaba levantando la vista pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos Color oscuro, haciendo que su Corazón diera un giro de 180°, sintió como si una Luz emanara de aquel muchacho con el que se encontró y un rayo de esperanza surgiera de ella, ya que ella sabía una dolorosa verdad que la atormentaba a diario.

El muchacho le dijo su nombre, el cual era Edson y ella le menciono que el suyo era Rosalie. El joven estaba a gusto platicando y escuchando Blues junto a la joven que le hacía sentir una gran confianza, y pensar que se conocían de toda la vida.

Cuando llegaba el momento de la despedida Edson le entrego una Flor que había en un pequeño jardín cerca de donde estaban, a Rosalie. Ambos quedaron de verse nuevamente en el mismo lugar, así transcurría todas las tardes de la semana, un día mientras el muchacho caminaba a tomar el Autobús hacia el lugar de siempre, se le ocurrió proponerle a Rosalie visitar el Parque, ella acepto y al estar ahí comenzaron a platicar de mil y un cosas, en un punto Edson decidió preguntarle de su vida pasada, pero él alcanzo a notar como ella se tensaba y entraba en shock, pero dando un fuerte suspiro, decidió decirle por fin a alguien el secreto que le ha estado atormentando desde su infancia.

El secreto era de qué cuando tan solo tenía 8 años, tuvo que vivir en la calle y para poder conseguir dinero sin ser llevada al orfanato tenía que robar. Un día vio a una señora que tenía un bolso negro en la mano, ella pensó que sería fácil quitárselo sin necesidad de amenazarla, entonces corrió y le trato de quitar el bolso, lo malo es que la señora se percató y puso mayor fuerza para evitar que le quitaran su pertenencia, la niña con el temor de que la atraparan saco una pistola que había conseguido tiempo atrás, y le apunto con esta, la señora trato de tranquilizarla y que dejara de amenazarla pero solo logro que entrara en pánico y que jalara el gatillo. La niña se quedó sorprendida y luego cuando reacciono pidió disculpas llorando al cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer, después salió corriendo mientras varias lágrimas nublaban su vista.

Edson no podría creer lo que acababa de oír, ella, aquella joven a la que amaba, había sido la causante de la muerte de su madre, en un momento se dejó llevar por sus emociones y dejo que el odio y rencor lo consumieran y perdiera la razón en sus actos.

Rosalie vio el cambio en el semblante de aquel muchacho que antes solo transmitía paz, confianza y amor, ahora solo le hacía sentir mal, ya que sabía que era por lo que le haba contado, por lo que dirigió su mirada al cielo, el cual se había obscurecido y dejaba ve varios relámpagos surcar el cielo.

Al bajar la vista para decirle a Edson de la posible tormenta, un dolor profundo le surge en su cabeza, ella ve un hilo de sangre recorrerle el rostro, de reojo pudo ver que aquel joven a quien había confesado su secreto y amaba con todo su corazón, tenía una piedra en la mano, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y detuvo un segundo golpe directo a su cráneo, con la vista nublada y la posibilidad de desmayarse en cualquier momento se levantó tambaleándose, y expreso una oración con melancolía y rencor esta era –Yo te amé de verdad, y confié en ti, pero al parecer tú a mí, no- con esto la joven saco la pistola que llevaba oculta, para defenderse en una emergencia, y apunto a aquel joven y le disparo directo al corazón, el joven cayo en el piso sin vida, en ese instante empezó a llover y Rosalie se desplomo en el piso llorando de una manera dolorosa, la lluvia aumentaba y los relámpagos eran los únicos que surcaban el cielo y lo iluminaban, los únicos testigos de aquel atroz acto.


End file.
